


kiss of the blade

by tinymelon



Category: Exos Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, basically Ramge finds it hot when Baraka threatens him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymelon/pseuds/tinymelon
Summary: When Ramge wakes up after being kidnapped, he finds himself alone with Baraka.
Relationships: Baraka/Ramge (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	kiss of the blade

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take of the events in Chapter 8. Assume Baraka and Ramge have an existing FWB-type relationship. (Actually just assume that Baraka is sleeping with most of the King's Guard.)

Ramge groaned as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed. The last thing he remembered, the boy who had been captured had… So where... This was...that airship…? Baraka suddenly appeared over him, peering down, and Ramge flinched back as he looked around frantically. Where was Sia? And the others? “You-” 

Baraka interrupted him. “You were kidnapped again. Of course, I took care of the Frost Hounds, with the help of your friends. We’re on their airship now. Your friends are fine, your cat is all right. That girl... Iris has her.” He was floating, watching Ramge with apparent boredom, but Ramge didn’t miss the way his eyes tracked over him. 

Ramge let out a shaky breath. Everyone was all right, he was on Iris’s airship and could sense Sia nearby, and- “You haven’t arrested me?”

“Ramge.” A blink and Baraka was invading his space, hovering next to him on the bed. “Did you think that I would capture you on someone else’s orders, just like that?”

“I-” he absolutely had, and part of him still did. He knew he couldn’t trust Baraka completely, couldn't trust anyone, but he could see concern in Baraka’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“None of us in the King’s Guard would,” Baraka said with such certainty that Ramge came close to believing him. “Except maybe Xiakhan. Who knows what he’s thinking?” Baraka’s expression of distaste was enough to draw an almost silent huff of laughter from Ramge, and they smiled at each other for a moment before Baraka’s expression turned serious again. Ramge’s smile faded and he straightened his spine. Here it was.

“I have questions for you.” Baraka’s eyes were piercing, and Ramge couldn’t stand to meet them anymore. He looked down. “So, that night,” Baraka said, voice low. “Did you murder the Emperor and take the Exestruck, Ramge?”

Ramge took a breath, closed his eyes, and opened them to meet Baraka’s again. “I can’t tell you,” he said, more calmly than he felt.

Baraka's expression didn't change. “I didn’t think you would,” he said musingly. “You don’t have it in you.”

Ramge cast his eyes down again, pulling his arms over his chest. There was nothing to say to that, and he had certainly been made aware of his own shortcomings often enough.

“But I wonder, Ramge, were you there when it happened?” Baraka asked quietly. Dangerously.

“I can’t tell you,” Ramge said again, and Baraka was on him before he could react, scimitar somehow out and pressed to his throat before Ramge could blink. Adrenaline spiked through Ramge, his heart pounding, body tense. He swallowed convulsively even as he forced himself not to move, staring up into Baraka’s golden eyes. He could feel the length of Baraka’s body pressed against him, all hard muscle. Every nerve ending in his body felt sensitized, the cold steel at his neck contrasting to the warmth he could feel from Baraka’s body as he asked coldly, “And now?”

“No matter what you do, I can’t tell you,” he said almost helplessly, watching Baraka’s eyes, waiting for the shift, the tiny movement before he struck, though he knew there was nothing he could do to fight back. Baraka was too fast, and he was trapped beneath him, entirely at Baraka’s mercy. The thought was strangely liberating, and he felt his shoulders start to relax in the few tense seconds before Baraka pulled his blade away.

“So that’s how it is,” Baraka murmured, and Ramge drew a deep, shuddering breath. He felt like he should apologize, but he couldn’t manage the words.

“That answer gives me a pretty good idea anyway,” Baraka said, and the silk of his sash seemed to drag across the bare nerves of Ramge’s skin as he shifted to sheathe his scimitar, still not letting Ramge up. With a little gasp, Ramge realized he was hard as Baraka moved against him. Heart pounding, face flushed, he saw Baraka’s eyes darken as he took in his reaction.

Baraka cupped Ramge’s jaw with his hand, tilting Ramge’s face back towards him as he tried to look away, face burning. “I wasn’t expecting this,” Baraka said, voice warm and deep with a little amusement. “But maybe it’s not so surprising. It’s a shame, if I’d known you liked that sort of thing we could have been having fun with it already…”

Ramge shivered. “Baraka, please…” He couldn’t take teasing, not right now.

Baraka smirked. “Don’t worry. I caused it, so I’ll take care of it.” With that, he captured Ramge’s mouth with his own, hot and hard and demanding like Baraka always was. Ramge surrendered to it, mouth falling open, finally reaching up to touch Baraka’s skin, sliding across the planes of his chest to grab at his arms. He just held on for a minute, barely following as Baraka’s mouth left his swollen lips and he had somehow managed to get Ramge’s coat and shirt unfastened and start kissing down his neck before Ramge could even get his bearings, only able to let out soft gasps at the feeling. Baraka was always overwhelming but somehow even more so tonight when Ramge already felt unmoored. 

He let out an involuntary noise of protest as Baraka pulled away to remove the rest of his clothing, and Baraka gave him another amused look. “Quiet, or your friends will come investigate.” He stood to pull off his gaiters, and Ramge’s face burned again as he took in Baraka’s nudity. It was hard not be self-conscious when faced with Baraka’s lithe form, perfectly sculpted muscle covered in flawless bronze skin, his cock jutting out proudly. Ramge bit his lip as he fumbled with his own pants, drawing them off gingerly. 

Baraka frowned as he took in the barely-healed wound on Ramge’s leg, kneeling down in front of him to look at it. “I _am_ sorry about that. My men went all out against a dangerous King’s Guard.” He looked slyly up at Ramge. “I’ll make it up to you,” he purred, and suddenly he was on the bed, pushing Ramge back against the pillows. “I’ll use my blade, if you want it,” he said, and chuckled as Ramge pressed his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes." He really must feel guilty because he didn’t make Ramge say it aloud like he usually did, teasing until Ramge finally begged for his cock. Instead he pulled out one of his scimitars and carefully set the blade on the bed.

“It really is a shame we didn’t get to do this earlier,” Baraka sighed, tracing a lazy finger over Ramge’s stomach to his cock, watching as it jumped. His hands nudged Ramge’s legs apart. Ramge’s eyes flickered between Baraka and his scimitar, breath coming fast. “I could spend hours just letting you feel the blade on your skin, watching your cute reactions…”

“Baraka,” Ramge pleaded in a whisper, feeling his face burn as his cock twitched again. 

“I suppose we don’t have time. But I don’t think you’ll have any trouble if we skip to the main event anyway.” Somehow Baraka had his ever-present vial of oil open and was slicking his fingers before Ramge had noticed, distracted as he was.

Ramge’s mouth opened in a little gasp as Baraka slid a slick teasing finger over his cockhead before sliding lower, past his balls to his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut as Baraka touched him there, sliding slickly over the sensitive skin. He wasted no time sliding one of his fingers inside, feeling Ramge clench around him at the sudden intrusion. “Always so tight,” he murmured. “You never relax.”

Ramge took a breath, trying to relax a little, and Baraka made a less displeased noise. “There you go,” Baraka murmured, and Ramge opened his eyes to see him intent on his work as he slid another finger inside him. Baraka’s eyes always seemed to see through him and Ramge cast his gaze away as Baraka looked at him, gasping as Baraka hit that place inside of him. Ramge couldn't help the little sounds he made as Baraka worked him open, giving into the pleasure of the intrusion. He let out a soft moan as Baraka pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Ramge’s legs. “Hold still,” he told Ramge, and that and his sudden smirk was the only warning Ramge had before Baraka grabbed his blade, holding it to Ramge’s throat as he thrust in.

Ramge whimpered. The familiar stretch of being filled combined with the lightest kiss of steel, the knowledge of a sword at his throat had his mind reeling, overwhelmed and at the mercy of the man above him.

“Ah, you make the cutest sounds,” Baraka sighed, pulling out and pressing slowly back in again. Ramge's hands scrabbled for a hold, catching at Baraka’s arms as if trying to hold the sword back, but all he could do was hold on. He was full, stretched, the sensation turning to liquid heat as Baraka settled into a rhythm, pleasure building up in his core. His breaths became shorter, he was already so close…

“Look at me,” Baraka demanded, and Ramge realized his eyes were closed. He blinked, automatically glancing away from Baraka's piercing golden gaze. He caught Baraka's grin as he thrust hard, driving into Ramge so that he nearly cried out, biting his lip to stifle his sounds.

“Shh,” Baraka said, still smirking, and put a hand over Ramge's mouth a second before he shifted his blade, allowing the dull edge to press against Ramge's throat. Ramge's vision darkened for a second as he came, crying out into Baraka’s hand, body seizing as the pleasure ripped through him like lightning. He saw stars in his vision for a moment as he fought for breath, utterly unable to move. He felt rather than heard Baraka’s sigh, the warmth as he spent inside him before everything finally went still.

Ramge heard himself make a noise of protest as Baraka began to draw out of him, but he was still too dazed from orgasm to be as mortified as he normally would. Baraka chuckled a little as he pulled away, wiping himself off, sheathing his scimitar safely away and returning to wrap his arms around Ramge. Ramge had always found it odd that someone like Baraka liked to cuddle, but though he'd found it awkward the first time he'd come to enjoy it. Now he was grateful, turning his face against Baraka's chest, letting the contact shore him up as he recovered from orgasm.

“Are you all right?” Baraka asked quietly, running his fingers through Ramge's hair. “That was perhaps more intense than I anticipated.”

From Baraka, that was almost another apology, and Ramge's lips quirked. He nodded silently, and Baraka hmmed. Baraka's hand smoothed his hair, traced over his shoulders, and Ramge just enjoyed the sensation for a while.

He wasn't sure how much longer it was before he finally pulled away from Baraka, embarrassment reasserting itself as he pulled a blanket over himself. He didn't dare meet Baraka’s eyes as he felt him stretch leisurely beside him before sitting up.

“Ah, it's getting late. I had better get back to my men,” Baraka sighed, getting up to gather his clothes, unselfconscious as always. “There's more to clean up out there.” Ramge carefully averted his eyes as Baraka dressed, staring down at the blanket as he clutched it to his chest.

“Ramge.” Baraka stood in front of him, relaxing into his usual float as Ramge finally looked up at him. “I'm not going to worry about you when you leave. Whatever path you're on, you'll have to handle it. You understand?”

Ramge nodded, eyes wide. From Baraka, it was a vote of confidence.

“I would get dressed before your...interesting friends come to check on you,” Baraka said, tossing his coat onto the bed.

“They're not really...” Ramge started, trailing off as Baraka opened the small porthole window. Baraka turned to look at him again, his golden eyes piercing.

“When you see Rachel, tell him to watch his back.” Then Baraka was gone, and Ramge shivered in the cool draft of his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tinydragonfruit)? Please talk to me about every character in this game.


End file.
